Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (Game)
Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure was a game released in 2009 based on the movie with the same name. It featured two primary modes: Story Mode, as well as Fairy Mode. The game was availble for the DS, and was the second installment in the trilogy of fairies DS games. Featured Characters * Tinker Bell * Terence * Minister of Autumn * Queen Clarion * Fawn * Iridessa * Rosetta * Silvermist Story Mode The story mode follows the events of the movie. You play as Tinkerbell as you progress through the story of the movie. Warning: The following section contains spoilers for not only the game, but the movie as well. Chapters The Pixie Dust Express The game opens with an introductory cut scence explaining location of pixie hollow, and the task of the fairies to bring Autumn to the mainland. It also brings up how the blue moon rises every few years, and how it will be occurring this autumn season. The narration also states, "Perhaps its rays can light the way to find what has been lost", which may be foreshadowing the story. Immediately after this, Tinkerbell apeears and says "I'd better see if anyone needs help with their autumn work!" You are then placed into Tinkerbell's house. Upon flying out, you are given some background on who Tinkerbell is. She is described as someone who "loves to fiddle, fix, craft, and create!" After this cut sence, flying around will allow you to find Terence. They briefly discuss the important of Dust-talents during the autumn season, and how without pixie dust fairies would not be able to do magic or fly without them. Terence then suggests to Tinkerbell that she should build a boat towel to take the pixie dust up stream. Tinkerbell tells the player that she should start working on that. She then rushes to Rosetta on suggestions on materials to use, who is found in the Flower Garden Upon talking to Rosetta, she suggests using a gourd that was lying around in the garden. Tinkerbell finds it, and says she now must draw up blueprints. a mini-game called "Make a Blueprint" enues, which requires you to slide the pieces of the blueprint with your DS stylus to create the image. There will be a guide on the top screen to ensure you are putting the pieces in the correct places. Upon completing this mini-game, Tinkerbell states "Now I need materials. Let's see what I can find..." She then suggests Trence may have something she can use. After finding him in the Pixie Dust Depot, Tinkerbell talks to Terence, and the player learns the boat is called the "Pixie Dust Express". Terence also gives Tinkerbell a rubber band to use towards the boat. Upon exiting the depot, Tinkerbell exclaims "Great! Now I can make that boat!" This activates another mini-game. This one is called "Make a boat" and requires you to use the stylus to slide the parts onto the hull. Then you have to repeatably tap the propeller to hammer it to the onto the boat. Then you use your mic. to spin the propeller. Upon completing the game, Terence appears and says "Wow! The guys are going to love this back at the depot!" Then, Tink and Terence test the boat on Havendish Stream. They went to fast, ultimately crashing and breaking the boat. Shortly after, Terrnce exclaims "Don't worry, Tink. With a few repairs, it'll be good as new!" The Septer WIP Enchanted Mirror WIP North of Neverland WIP A New Buddy WIP The False Arch WIP The Stone Arch WIP Troll Bridge WIP A Single Wish WIP Escape the Pirate Ship WIP Upon betting the game, you are given access to the "Chapter Select" menu. You are also given access the "Mini-Game" Menu Fairy Mode Fairy mode allows you to create your own fairy avatars, one for each of the following talents on different "save files" Water-talent Light-talent Tinker-talent Garden-talent Animal-talent WIP Pixie Hollow Online The game also had the capability to sink to the player's Pixie Hollow Account. This would grant you a few options. Pixie Hollow Upload Pixie Hollow Upload would allow you to upload your fairies and items to your Pixie Hollow account Never News Never News would allow the player to view the latest news from Pixie Hollow Online Pixie Polls Pixie Polls allowed the player to vote in Pixie Hollow Online and view the results. Unfortunately, all of theses features were shut down when the online game was closed. Trivia *The game informs us that the Message-talent and Summoning-talent are sub-talents to the Fast-flying talent